


Flirting 101

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Oblivious, Oblivious!Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You’ve helped Barry to get faster but now it’s his turn to help you improve something about yourself.





	Flirting 101

“Barry, I don’t know if I can do this…”

“Nonsense!” Barry exclaims. “How many times have I said that exact thing to you and then I succeeded?”

You shake your head at the Speedster. “This is entirely different!” you protest. “I help with your training exercises to help you get faster. You’re helping hopeless  _ me _ how to…” you shudder, “ _ flirt. _ ”

“It’s not as difficult as you think, (Y/N).”

“For you, maybe,” you mutter.

“Come here, I’ll show you.”

You move to stand in front of Barry, now feeling even more awkward than when this conversation first started.

“First,” he says, “guys love it when a girl smiles and laughs while they’re talking. Try it.”

When you do, your smile comes out weird. “What is  _ that? _ I’ve never seen you smile that way!”

You laugh at how ridiculous this is. “I don’t know! I’m not in my element.”

“No, wait,” Barry says, pointing at you now, “that right there. This is a real smile. Do this.”

Okay, you’re starting to feel a little better about this whole flirting thing...

“What else?” you ask eagerly.

“Guys are suckers for compliments. Give me one.”

“Fishing for compliments, Bare?” you tease. He just gives you a look. “Alright, alright.” You think for a moment of what you could say.

“You don’t have to take that long, (Y/N).”

“Shh!” you shush him with a finger. “Barry, you have such nice… uh… abs?”

“(Y/N)!”

“What?”

“Try again!”

“...You have kind eyes,” you say truthfully.

“Thank you,” he says, taken aback slightly at how genuinely that came out. “And you know what will really get them?”

“Do tell.”

“Touching their arm,” Barry confides, “especially as you give the compliment.” You extend your hand to rest on his forearm.

“Like this?”

“Yeah, just like that…”

You both stare at each other for a moment, not saying a word, until you take your hand away and say, “Thanks Bare, this has actually been really helpful.”

“You’re welcome,” he says with a small smile. As you go to leave, he calls out, “Meet up again tomorrow for more lessons?”

“Sure,” you agree happily. “Goodness knows I’ll need them! There’s probably so much I don’t know.”

“You have no idea, (Y/N).”


End file.
